Cyber And Reality
by Yan Luna4373
Summary: Allen is an outcast, but he joins an online chat network and meets Butterflygirl, his only friend. Allen finds it hard to keep up with life and the struggles worsen.Will his determination shatter and give up on life, or can continue to stand on his feet? He isn't the only one with problems though. Some of his new classmates face hardships everyday that can be death threatening.
1. Prologue

**Cyber And Reality **

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Allen groaned and stomped up the stairs and into his attic of a room. He placed his head on his pillow and turned the lamp on. The place was crowded and he was alone. As usual. He had work to do, school wise and chore wise. He had to go work for that insane Cross womanizer and keep up with High School education. He only had to deal with this for a couple of more years and he's homebound. Freedom! "Hopefully it'll come by in a flash." Allen muttered, taking his laptop out.

Allen typed away on his keyboard. He finished all his homework and made this account on Stream Network. Some of his teachers wanted him to socialize more and ordered him to create an account on the website. Of course, he didn't put his name as the username. He simply put down **CrownClown95**. He didn't need to hear anything from the kids at school, if any of them even knew his name.

Anyway, the teachers thought this would be a good thing for Allen. He had no friends and though online, he could easily get friends. It was a safe program, it was free, and everyone basically had an account. Even middle schoolers and elementary kids had one. Allen had been the only one not wanting to participate, but his teachers went on and on. He finally agreed.

The thing is, the teachers have their own accounts and they contact the students with them, but they couldn't read any other message except the one you sent them. The students never talk to them though. Even if they post something for all to see. That was because the teachers were in a different network group. The students have to personally send one of their teachers a message for them to see anything. The reason for this is because Stream Network was created for school students. So they could all talk and a whole bunch of crap Allen found strange... Only because he had no one to talk to.

So, another big thing, to the students, the school can NOT get into your account and can NOT look through your mail nor can anyone else. There were tree different ways to talk to people: you can email someone for a one on one chat, for other people to join in the conversation ,or for everyone to see. Allen's thoughts? Sarcastically, woopy do. "It's not like it's going to work." Allen mumbled, closing is computer and getting out of bed to start working.

**-o0o- The Next Day -o0o-**

Allen was bored and Cross was out on a date. Figures. All his work is done and he had no money and there was no place to go without running into someone. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want to have stares on him. His white hair and his scar got so annoying. He wished for them to just vanish.

Out of nowhere, he heard a _cling-da-bing_. Quizzically, he looked around and furrowed his brows. His eyes landed on his computer screen as it lit up and a picture of an envelope zoomed around. He tapped the keypad and the internet tab appeared with the inbox on Stream Network. The picture faded and he read the screen.

Allen sighed as he messed around with the settings so that the yellow envelope wouldn't appear and that the sound wasn't as loud. After that, he dully opened the private message, then waited for the page to load. Even when the mail appeared he only stared at it. Unsure if he should read it, but eventually decided to.

The arrow moved over the username and he read it aloud to himself. "**ButterflyGirl**?"

Allen read the message, feeling a bit surprised. Whoever she was, she liked the name he put down and decided to give him a friend request. She found it interesting, original, very different, and funny. Allen was about to decline, seeing how he didn't want to talk to anyone and he wasn't good at it, but something stopped him. He felt the need of a conversation for once. The emptiness in him needed filled. Verbally or the cyber way. Whatever his reason, he approved and he emailed her back.

That's where his story started. Where everything began. But for the better or the worst?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, but I thought I do the prologue properly. The next update should be up tomorrow. Maybe. Please review. Trust me, it gets much better. <strong>


	2. Morning Dullness

**Cyber And Reality**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Morning Dullness**

Allen pulled his backpack up and walked up the hill, then down another and back up one more. He lived too far away for a bus to come pick him up. He attended Black Order High, which is a very prestigious academy. The rich people and more fortunate kids attended there. There was maybe four scholarships to four students to go there every year. He was one of them. The rate might be higher this year because that was for last year and they just started the scholarship program for the school. He was a Freshman last year, so he's a sophmore now. It didn't matter to him anyways, the grade level or the scholarship.

Allen hulled his sorry pathetic self down the streets and across roads. He finally arrived at school with 40 minutes to spare. He always left earlier than he should've, but he wanted to spend some time alone in the morning. That way, he gets away from Cross and he can have some peace for once. It also gave him time to do whatever he pleased.

Allen opened the school doors and entered the old building. He passed trophy stands and class pictures for clubs and sports. He passed the office and he passed tired teachers. He ignored the small gazes from other early arrivers and he spoke no words. Allen was dead silent. He was always mute during school. Only when directed to did he talk. He had no reason to talk. He had nobody who cared what he thought.

"Where are you going Walker?" an all too familiar voice asked gleefully.

Allen stopped and turned his head halfway around. "Good morning, Reever."

"Why are you here so early? This is the earliest I've seen you arrive, and where are you going?" Reever replied, a tired smile still on his lips.

"I'm heading to home room. It's quiet and empty there. I want to be by myself this morning. I came here early today because Cross had to get up this morning. I didn't ask what for though. Why? Something wrong?" Allen said.

"No. I just thought I'd asked." Reever said.

Allen waited for him to say something else, eyeing the floor. He didn't talk much and he didn't really care, but in school, he just wanted to go unnoticed. Half the time Allen does, but there are those days when he's unlucky. Allen was a nobody in school and less than half the students ever see him. Most of the time they bump into him _because_ they don't see him. So he learned to maneuver around them.

Without another word, he turned his head all the way back around and walked off. Reever watching him until he left his own sight. "Allen... " Reever tried to say, but he didn't know what to say in general. Besides, Allen was already gone, half way down the hall. "Good luck today."

Allen opened a door, but it wasn't his home room. It was an empty room with a few desks and a couple of things lying here and there. He sat down and grabbed a match, lighting a nearby candle. He placed the candle on a desk, then took his laptop out of his bookbag. He opened it up with a smile, typing on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was typing an essay that was on the Colossus of Rhodes. It was due in two days when she heard a small ding and ultimately knew she had a message. A big smile etched on her face and she clicked on the message.<p>

**CrownClown95**: You awake butterfly?

Lenalee stifled a small giggle. He asked the same question every morning and for some reason, she found it funny. He knew she was awake and that she logged on every morning. She even told him she checked it several times an hour. If she had a chance to, but he aways mailed her around the same time each day, so of course she was on, and he knew that. Inc sae you're wondering, Lenalee found out the person was male a while go. He asked Lenalee her gender and she told him, then he told her that CrownClown95 was a guy.

**ButterflyGirl**: Nah.

Almost immediately she got a response.

**CrownClown95**: Okay, chat later then, sleepy head?

**ButterflyGirl**: Being a comedian this morning? Are you in a good mood?

**CrownClown95**: Yes and no.

**ButterflyGirl**: Let's hear it then.

**CrownClown95**: Which one?

**ButterflyGirl**: Let's hear the bad first.

**CrownClown95**: I had two hours of sleep.

**ButterflyGirl**: Sounds nice. Why the lack of sleep?

**CrownClown95**: School work, chores, studying, and I had to stay late after school for a big exam. The SEISMICS. Still don't know what they stand for. You?

**ButterflyGirl**: You took the Sesmics? Whoa, genius are we? No, I do not know what it stands for. I think it's a random name. Wanna take a wild guess?

**CrownClown95**: Social Economic School Measurement of Intellect Conduct Scrutiny.

**ButterflyGirl**: Click clock, on the dot, I think you marked the spot! I took my SEISMICS last week. Girls first. Okay, now my question. Why yes, now?

**CrownClown95**: Ha ha ha

Moments later.

**CrownClown95**: I'm speaking with you.

Lenalee's fingers lingered over the buttons, but she couldn't think of a way to respond to that. She tried to search for a response, but her mind was blank. All she could think of was how the boy on the other end was saying or thinking that. The boy wouldn't give away his name and neither did she, but neither one asked the other to do so. She wanted to know his name or what he looked like. He was a great cyber friend, but Lenalee wanted to meet him. He seemed like a wonderful person. She could only guess what his voice sounded like, how he looked, and how he acted. Who he was was a mystery. It made her wonder if he tried imaging how she was too?

"Yo Lenalee, what'cha ya dozing off for? Hey, what are you doing?" Lavi asked, coming up to her with Kanda.

**ButterflyGirl**: Gott g. Cat latr

Lenalee quickly typed down her last response and closed her laptop, putting a smile on her face. She had typed so fast, and without looking at the keys, that she knew she messed up terribly. She hoped he would understand. "Nothing much. Checking my emails before school starts." Lenalee half lied.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Huh, sounds like you're hiding something."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"You're chatting to that person again, weren't you?" Lavi said.

"Uhhh, no?"

"You were!" Lavi shouted gleefully, jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Calm down Lavi. It isn't that thrilling." Lenalee said, hiding her computer.

"Not that thrilling? Girl, Lena, listen, you've chatted with that person on Stream Network for almost a year now. You like him, he clearly likes you for sending more mail, so I think it's about time you tell him to come meet you and your lovable buddies. It'll be so cool to have an extra pal around." Lavi said, excited.

"Will you just leave this be? I don't want to push things." Lenalee said.

Lavi's grin widened. "You have no idea how that sounded."

"Huh, what?"

"It's nothing, _that you would like_, but hey, let's head to class." Lavi responded.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, but smiled at the hyped up Lavi. She grabbed her bookbag and placed it over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered on Kanda who was about fed up with this Lavi this morning. Ain't he always? "Alright, alright. Get off your high horse and calm down before you get us in trouble. We _are_ in the library." Lenalee said.

Allen sighed as he checked the time. He put his small portable computer away and leaned back in his seat. He didn't have much longer to talk to ButterflyGirl either. He was going to tell her that in a few minutes, but he had time to spare. Class was about to start and he wanted to be the first one there. That way, Allen doesn't have to deal with the hooligans. Still, a single thought ran through his mind now. Nothing else really mattered, nothing but that thought. "I want to meet you one day ButterflyGirl."

Allen grabbed his bag and dragged himself through the halls. When he approached his classroom his head dunked. He was very tired, but he could deal with it. Some kids were already in the classroom, that's the problem. He could hear them. Gently, he pushed the door open and entered. He didn't look up and he didn't say anything. He only paced over to his desk. He didn't like where he sat because everyone could clearly see him. He hated it when someone looked at him.

Allen sat up straight and stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Kids gathered in and crowded the place. He was the only one sitting in his desk when the teacher came in and glared at the students saying, "You all know the rules. Park yourself in a seat."

Allen gave a dreary sigh and pressed his back against the chair. He tapped his pencil on he lap, not wanting to get yelled at by the teacher if he tapped it against the desk. Especially during morning announcements.

There was nothing special on the announcements today. A football game Wednesday, volleyball tryouts Thursday and Friday, a dance Monday night, for Halloween, Halloween Monday, club information, and a whole bunch more that he didn't care about. He wasn't in a club nor was he in a sport. Sports were his strongpoint anyways. "Those of you who don't have me for first period can go now." the teacher said, being a bit snippy.

Allen could hear a few chairs from behind screech backwards and then being shoved forward. A few sounds rustled in the air and then soft footsteps followed. Allen's eyes looked up from his pencil and he eyed the few kids leaving. He recognized none of them. Then, a girl walked past him and accidentally bumped into him, but stopped to look at him, smile bashfully, and apologize. "Sorry about that."

Allen slowly looked up at her and put on a small smile. He said nothing in return, but nodded. He gave her no eye contact, but looked at her wrist where a bracelet sat. Something urged him to look up and eventually, his eyes moved upwards and fell on her face. She seemed so apologetic, but when he gave her the cold shoulder she felt worse. Muffled, and barely audible, he finally spoke. "I.. s f..n.. m..ss."

He spoke so low, it sounded like he was pronouncing everything wrong. It was as if he were missing a few letters. Allen didn't let those thoughts dawn him as they did her, but instead, he let her image etch into his mind. A gentle face and long green hair and on top of all that, two big glorious violet eyes. A warm and apologetic smile still implanted on her lips. Allen's smile, on the other hand, faltered. He wasn't sure from what or why, but he was stunned. She stunned him. He was lost and his eyes kept moving, looking her over and he was motionless. His pencil even fell from his hand and he continued to gaze and gaze at her. She was remarkably beautiful, he mused.

Lenalee blinked and searched the boy's face for something. She could've sworn she's seen him before, but at the same time, she hasn't. She never noticed him before and it made her feel a bit weird staring at him. The snow-white hair and the red-pentacle scar with a line going down, aligning his pale and soft face. His eyes shining as bright as the stars and a smile as warm as a summer evening. It was like rays of sunshine hitting against her skin. Warm. Soothing. Comforting. Almost tangible. It was like the sight of him brought back a distant memory. So sincere. It was like the smile Komui gave her.

"Lenalee, we need to go. We gonna be late and I woop your sorry butt." Lavi said, speaking like a three old, leaving words out.

"Oh, right. Coming." Lenalee said, jogging towards the door.

Allen pressed his teeth together and firmly shut his mouth and turned his head away from the door. He mentally shook his head and picked his pencil up. He stared straight ahead and didn't even pay attention in class. He had gotten over Lenalee, he heard that boy call her name, and his thoughts were on ButterflyGirl. He wanted to chat with her right now. He was so bored and they were going over the Babylonians and Ancient Mesopotamia and the Assyrians. He only caught bits and pieces.

He was a bit disappointed though. The day was dull and a flat-out boring drag. At lunch, he just jabbed his food. He always packed. He didn't have the money for school lunches. He barely had enough food at home or here. He worked for Cross, and lived with Cross, but most of the time, he was alone in his room. Like he wanted to socialize with that cyclic craze. "Excuse me, Allen?"

Allen took a small bite of his slop and looked at a brainiac college kid that worked in the office and put a small smile on his face. Again. "Yes, uh, Johnny?"

"The principle would like to speak with you in his office right now." Johnny said.

**Okay, not as good as I had hoped, in my opinion. I didn't do as much as planned or do all that I planned, but hey, it's better than the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think and thank you to all those that reviewed. I promise it will get better! It will. Please be patient. Again, thanks! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Oh Joy!

**Cyber And Reality**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Joy!**

Allen knocked on the principles door and only got a snore out of it. He twitched and sighed. Why was he going to the office? Did he do something wrong? . . . .No. "Sir, wake up. Allen Walker is here to see you." a sandy-haired man said, barging into the office.

"Uhhhh." was all Allen could say.

"Komui!" the man shouted angrily. "I just heard Lenalee got a boyfriend." he finally whispered in his ear.

The eyes of the headmaster shot open and a devilish smile came to appear on his face. He got a drill out of nowhere and Allen felt fear run through his body. Without a second thought, he hid behind the door and shuddered. "Oh really? I suppose it's time I got to meet the boy. TO SHOW HIM HIS DEMISE!" Komui said.

"Give it a rest. Allen Walker is here to see you." the man said.

"Oh really? Now, don't be shy. Come on in. Thank you Reever for informing me." Komui said, ushering Allen in. "Sit, sit."

Allen swallowed nervously. He had never been in the principle's office. He had never met the principle. Now he knew why! "Hello sir." Allen said.

"Ahh, Allen Walker. You look much different than I anticipated, but looks don't matter. I guess. Funny, I don't remember seeing you around school before." Komui said, humming in thought.

"Well, I don't stand out much. As unbelievable as it sounds, its true." Allen told him.

"Really? I doubt that." Komui said, rummaging through his desk then pulling out a file.

"Allen Walker. Age 15. Birthday December 25th. Wow, what a lucky child. Let's see, a bit short for his age, but very smart. Medical history is splendid. Nothing out of the ordinary or bad. You have been recognized many times before for your manners and grades. Always did well in school. A sophomore this year and was welcomed with a full scholarship to Black Order High. You remained a swell reputation with all your teachers and not a bad comment on you. The teachers just adore you! How sweet. Even more interesting, you passed all your subjects, tests, EGT's, EGI's, SAT's, EOG's, EOC's, and SEISMICS with flying colors. What a surprise, you willingly took all of them last year. Without hesitation either. You've been recommended for this academy since elementary school, _amozing_!" Komui said.

"Sir, I believe the proper word is amazing. Amozing isn't a word." Allen said, out of reflex.

"You are just outstanding. You've made higher grades than many would think in certain exams, difficult exams. Intelligent isn't even the word for a young boy like you. I can see you going far in life. Indeed, indeed. Also, I hope you understand how important the SEISMICS exams are for those who chose to take them?" Komui said.

'This guy is spooky.' Allen mused, but smiled. "They play a big role in your grades and can give you a boost if need be. Depending on how well or terrible you did. Failing that test could keep you back a year or send you back half way through a grade. They test your skills and knowledge with how to work out problems you've never seen before or what you may have been taught a long tim ago. In other words, its a way to mentally test a child. Giving them pressure beforehand then the stress during the test. Not many agree to take it nor do many finish the test. No one has ever passed it over a C seeing how all the subjects are combined. History, Mathematics, Language Arts, English, Science, Politics, Chemistry, and many more. A lot of universities give these tests to their most expert and talented students. Even then, it's rare for them to pass it with over a B-. Since they are harder than the High School SEISMICS. If you were to of taken it before, it still can't fully prepare you for the next one. Still, taking it is completely by choice. Basically, it is a test that will decide where you stand in life and how you deal with situations." Allen said.

"Did you rehearse that?" Komui asked, stunned.

"No sir. I read the manual. Trust me, my definition is much simpler. Though, I could've said a few words, but. . . Sorry." Allen said, looking at Komui who was completely bewildered.

Komui shook his head then readjusted his glasses. A warm smile formed on his lips and he had a small glistening glint in his eyes that went over his glasses. "Why are you apologizing? You should be proud. This is something to flaunt." Komui said. "I can keep up."

"Thank you, sir, but I"m not a gloater." Allen told him.

"You're humble Allen." Komui murmured. "Allen, you never got your test scores, any of them, did you?"

"No. The grades should've just came in. Except for the SEISMICS. I took those last week." Allen responded.

"I just got those grades. Every one of them. I must say, you impress me to an extent only my sister can. Maybe more. Now, that may not mean a lot to you because you don't know how I think, but you should be honored by that." Komui said, grinning. "You have quite the gift, Allen."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked quizzically.

"You did well on all of them. You surpassed many students. Of course, you did well on the EOC's and EOG's. Like you have with any exam at the end of the year, but you did extremely well on the SEISMICS. Better than most your age. You didn't get an A, but you succeeded in managing a B+. Almost an A. I take it you studied everything very hard?" Komui informed.

Allen couldn't find any words to say. He knew he must've looked ridiculous, but who wouldn't? It was true. He wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he was smart. At times. He knew the importance of every test. So he studied when he could. The SEISMIcS he went further than an extra mile. Most likely, it would've been a one time thing. A lucky shot. Real lucky. "Sir, I forced myself to do well. I wouldn't of done that well if I was told to take it and didn't know the date or. . . I can't explain. But, I'm not as smart as you are making me seem. I may never be able to do that again." Allen said.

"You were determined to do well and the outcome was extraordinary. Whether or not you could do it again is not the question or what I am expecting. You have exceeded all of your teachers expectations. I showed them all the grades and had a conference about you and several other students. No one expected this from you and how you accomplished it was your own will. You care very much about your education. Do you not?" Komui rejoinder.

"A conference?"

"Yes. Not only did you study and were determined and that you cared, you remained calm during the test. Which is why you did so well. Now, you made the lowest scores out of the few who did excellent, but that shouldn't deter you. Allen Walker, I wished to speak with you about the Black Order exorcist program." Komui said.

Allen sighed as he plopped on the couch. He finished paying off Cross's debts, but for how long? He really needed to get out of his house. He didn't need Cross. So he led himself to believe. But come on, what has Cross ever done for him! Nothing. Nada. Zero. Ziltch. "Where is that old koot anyways?" Allen muttered, sitting up and looking around. "Why do I care? He's never home. Unless he brings a woman home."

Allen took out his homework and began working on it, moving into the kitchen. He even prepared dinner. By time it got done, Cross should've been back. On most occasions that is.

Allen took out his pencil and placed all his homework on the table. He was having a hard time concentrating on it and making dinner at the same time though. He didn't have much of a choice. Once he finished, after nearly breaking his pencil with irritation, he finally put all his work away and sat down to eat peacefully and quietly and alone. Such tranquility. "Idiot!"

"Then its shot down the drain." Allen mumbled, twitching.

Cross bashed through the doorway to the kitchen and glared at Allen. He was drunk and mad. For what? "Yes Cross?" Allen asked.

"You paid all the debts?" Cross inquired.

"Yes, as instructed you greedy bastard." Allen said.

Cross hit him and Allen stood up, glaring at Cross. "What do you want? I had a hard day as it is! Give it a rest and do something yourself for once! I need to eat then get some sleep seeing how you don't know how to get a stinking job and force all the debts and bills onto me you asshole!" Allen shouted.

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir." Allen squeaked.

"I'll be gone for awhile and I'm leaving the house and Timcampy to you. If I find one misplace and I'll slaughter you mercilessly." Cross said, walking off.

"You can't leave me here alone! I'm 15!" Allen shouted.

"Like you haven't been alone before." Cross grumbled, waving and walking off. "I mean it, keep the place tidy." he added, looking back at Allen.

Allen looked at the floor. He frowned and softly said fine. Something about what Cross last said was different, calm, Almost kind. Allen scoffed. Like Cross could be kind to anyone besides a woman he wants to- "I hate him. I hate him so much." Allen growled.

Timcampy peaked his head in the kitchen and whimpered. Allen lost his anger and pure hatred and stared at the golden locked pup. "Hey Tim."

Timcampy came over and nudged Allen's leg. ALlen chuckled and gave Tim what he wanted. Food. He didn't feel like eating sudden;y. He ate only half his usual fill, but he couldn't help it. He scratched behind Tim's ear and smiled. "You're my only real friend Tim." Allen muttered, shadows casting over his eyes.

'Cross is right. I'm used to being alone. That's all I ever am. Alone. After all, who would want to be friends with me? A total freak. There isn't a single thing normal about me. My hair, my eyes, my arm, my face, my skin is even paler than an average human. If I were to get sunburned I'd be redder than a tomato. You get used to the emptiness I suppose. That's what I convince myself. I've said it once before, and I'll say it again. Friends are useless.' Allen thought.

Allen pulled his laptop out and logged on to Stream Net. He saw several emails from ButterflyGirl and the latest was a minute ago. He clicked on it and read over it.

**ButterflyGirl**: Hey! What's up? Anything exciting happen in school today?

Allen's fingers lingered over the keyboard and he slowly smiled. He lifted his head and the shadows disappeared. "Can you prove me wrong? Whoever you are?" Allen said aloud.

Lenalee laid on her bed and was flapping her legs up and down, patiently waiting for a response. She had been yearning for a conversation with CrownClown95 all day. She had been bored half to death and she finally had free time. "Ne, respond. . . . .Nothing? Anything? . . . . . . Please!" Lenalee whined, covering her face and burying her face in her pillow.

Then a single _ding! _brought her out of her glumness and she smiled. "Finally!"

Lenalee opened the message and hummed. She didn't know why she wanted to talk to him so badly, but she did and it brought her to the insanity point. It was about time he responded.

**CrownClown95**: Hi Butterfly, how're you? My day has been exhausting and terrible. I hope yours was better than mine.

**ButterflyGirl**: I'm sorry to hear that, but as long as you promise to cheer up, I'll tell you about my day.

**CrownClown95**: That sounds nice. I would love to hear all about it. As long as it's good Butterfly. I promise to be happier if so.

**ButterflyGirl**: Okay! It's a settled deal Clown Boy! Where do I start? School was so slow today, but it was fun at the same time. I spent all my time with my friends and we had a blast. I hope this doesn't make you feel bad. Anyways, in science we did an experiment and man, I screwed up. I almost blew my eyebrows off!

Allen laughed and Timcampy looked at the boy. Allen gave a rare appeased smile and shut his eyes. "You're so amusing. . . . Butterfly."

**Here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to respond. Please check out my other stories too if you like this one. Also, please check out my profile for my youtube account to check out my two AMV's. Please and thank you!**

**Yan Luna4373**


	4. Exorcist Program

**Cyber and Reality**

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**Exorcist Program**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating for a while. If you want an answer about why, I'll be truthful. I got LAZY. Forgive me, but I decided to continue two of my stories and I noticed a lot of people wanted me to continue this. I think my writing as improved a little and I hope I can make it up. I'll try to make the next chapter extra long. Anyway, enjoy! Please leave a review when you're done!<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen stared at his new school schedule. The classes were seemingly the same, but he didn't care. A class was a class, and as long as he paid attention, he passed. It was the only goal he had in life. To pass school. He had no one to make happy and he didn't want to make anybody happy. Not even himself half the time. He despised himself like everybody else around him. That's IF somebody notices him. He never thought about it before, but it's likely there are rumors about him. He wasn't socially inclined and didn't care about it either. They only know what they hear, not his story.<p>

He looked up from the thin sheet. It was a good thing he was one of the earliest students to arrive in school. He would have never found this part of the creepy school. Truthfully Allen had no idea the school was this big. He makes sure the room number matched the one on his paper. When he verified that he entered. Komui said the program was new. Komui also said he was the first one chosen for it, too. As if. He probably tells that to everyone he talked to. But if the program was new did that mean this part of the school was new?... No. Allen must've never came down this way. You know what? Why bother using his brain power contemplating over something this trivial?

He sat down in a random seat. They always got assigned seats so it didn't matter where he chose to sit down. It's likely he won't stay there. Bastards! He took out his laptop and hooked his computer onto Stream Network. Buffterflygirl hasn't emailed him yet. You know what the school can do to actually improve something? Put something on the Network to shows if your contacts were actually on or not. He planted the lower half of his face in his hand with a sigh. He didn't like the feel of the cottony glove on his skin. He used one hand to type, blinking the tiredness away. He managed to cut in some sleep for once now that Cross went off somewhere. Just like every other time before when he was the first to send a message in the morning, he asked if his Butterfly was awake... His?

For a few minutes he got no answer. He closed the laptop half way, staring at the clean board. There wasn't even a clock in the room yet to end the silence. The tranquility he wanted had finally came to him. For a second. A _swoosh _and _blop-ba-ding!_ sound rang. Butterflygirl responded. He lifted the lid to read her message.

**Butterflygirl**: Morning Clown Boy! You in a good mood today?

**CrownClown95**: I'm not in a bad mood yet.

**Butterflygirl**: Best of wishes to you for the rest of the day Clowny!

Allen used his finger to hide the small smile that was starting to form. She's giving him a pet name now? "It's orginal, I'll grant her that." Allen whispered as he slowly typed back.

**CrownClown95**: Thanks Butterfly...

But his day won't be any better than the next.

**Butterflygirl**: What'cha doing Clown Boy?

**CrownClown95**: Sitting, thinking, preparing for class

**Butterflygirl**: What are you thinking about?

Allen hesitated. The only thing he could think about was Butterflygirl. His only friend other than his dog. He stresses over school and remaining a shadow evreyday, but the only thing he looks forward to everyday is his conversation with Butterfly. He wanted to meet her, but one look at him and she'll turn away. Everyone had always been stereotypical here at Black Order High.

**CrownClown95**: Stress... and you, Butterfly.

* * *

><p>Lenalee half-heartedly smiled at the new message. That's the second time he has said she's been on his mind. Lenalee wondered about him. Was he handsome? Was he ugly? Was he a jerk like Kanda? Easygoing like Lavi? In between? Oh, his voice, what did his voice sound like? "Talking to him again, aren't cha?"<p>

Lenalee yelped as Lavi slid into a seat beside her. A blush tinted her cheeks. He wasn't going to let this go anymore, was he? "Not chatting...?" she croaked.

Lavi pulled the laptop closer to him so it was directly in between them. A smirk crept onto his face as he read the small conversation. He tsked and looked at Lenalee, sitting back, moving his arms in front of him as if showing her something grand. "Well, go on!" Laiv said huskily. "What are you going to reply? We still got ten minutes before we gotta go to class. Don't mind me."

Lenalee's fingers hovored over the keys. With Lavi beside her she was nervous to respond. How was she to respond? Uhhh, she felt pressured now.

**Butterflygirl**: I've been thinking about you, too.

Lavi snickered, earning a small pinkish tint from Lenalee's cheeks again, but she focused on her conversation with CrownClown95. Which he just responded.

**CrownClown95**: Oh?

**Butterflygirl**: About what you look like, sound like, you're personality. I know you're not harsh, but I still wonder.

**CrownClown95**: ... I'm pessimistic... Butterfly...

**Butterflygirl**: You don't seem like it. You seem lonely, but that's all.

**CrownClown95**: You are my only friend.

**Butterflygirl**: I doubt that.

**CrownClown95**: Count my dog and I have two friends.

Lenalee felt sorry for him. It gave her more of a reason to think about him and made her want to meet him even more. She asked if he could describe himself to her and she'll guess his name, but no. He didn't want to. She tried asking his name, but he said he won't tell. Lenalee tried bribing him into it by saying she'll give her name, but that didn't work. He said he'd rather call her Butterfly. Lenalee just could not win. He wouldn't even tell her what year he was in Black Order High. Then she gave up trying to get him to talk and tried another trick.

**Butterflygirl**: I want to meet you.

**CrownClown95**: I want to meet you too, but...

**Butterflygirl**: But what?

**CrownClown95**: I may not be anything you're expecting. You won't like me.

Now Lenalee sees the pessimistic traits. The school bell rang and she had to hurry to class. The exorcist program started today and she can't be late for it. That will not be good. Her Brother would be disappointd in her... Nah. He's never disappointed in her.

**Butterflygirl**: I won't judge you. I've known you a year now and from what I can tell you're a wonderful person. Please think about it. BTW-keep saying no and I'll only bug you until you cave Clowny. Gotta go to class now.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed, putting his laptop away. He did want to meet her, but would she want to be his friend still? He was a freak. Besides, if he meets her could he ever be alone again? His solitude is the only thing that keeps him from pain. That's what he tells himself at least. Emptiness was all he felt, but Butterfly has been filling that little by little. What if they meet and she's not what he's been expecting? Not in a good way unexpected, but bad? This had to be his first hard decision in nearly two years. Yes-meet her and probably be despised, and remain alone. No-stay alone still, but still have a friend in the chat room. Yes-he may have someone to talk to in the chat room and in life. He doesn't like the emptiness in his life, but he's so used to being hated, discriminated, and thrown away that he keeps to his solitude to keep himself from being hurt. "Butterfly, will you heal this void or make it bigger?" Allen whispered, hitting his head on the desk. "Damn."<p>

When everyone huddled in the classroom that was unsually small and filled with kids from every year, the teacher walked in to reveal a very familiar face-Reever Wenham. Just like Allen predicted everyone was assigned to a seat. Allen got seated in the front on the left side of the desk. By the way, the desk seats three people. There was a kid around 10, perhaps 12 at most, in the class, too. He sat to Allen's left in the next row. Allen felt a tad sorry for him. Do you have any idea how much he'll be bullied for being in high school so early? At his desk sat a girl who fidgets a lot. Beside her was a guy with blonde hair and a stoic expression. He had two red dots on his forehead and his long hair braided in the back. He looked completely serious. To the last row-third-was a guy that gave the impression of a vampire, extremely nervous, possibly paler than Allen, and he seemed... wimpy. Next in line was a senior Allen knew that was called Suman Dark. Lastly in row three, column one, was another kid he knew as the soccer jock-Daisya Barry. Going back to row one, another girl around 11, 12, or 13 wearing a pink and red outfit sat beside the blue-haired boy around her age. Beside her was the well known Johnny Gil. He challenged Allen to a game of chess once, but Allen lost, but that's only because he didn't even try.

Row one, column two, a dark skinned, tall, slightly bulky kid. Row two, column two, the girl named Lenalee sat in the middle and beside a fiery red-haired, hyper active, eye-patch wearing boy-he was right behind Allen. On the other side was the girlish-looking Japanses boy with cold eyes. Row three, column two held three Chinese kids. That was all the kids in their class. It consisted of 16 studentes. Hold on, the door opened and another Chinese guy walked in. Allen yawned, earning a small glance from a lot of people. Allen slumped forward, covering his mouth as he yawned again. "So-sorry I'm late." the kid apologized.

"That's alright. Take a seat and we'll start introducing the students." Reever said kindly.

"Of-of course." he stammered, walking over to the first row, second column. Guess he was making the class tally go up one more and he gets a seat with the bulky guy. "Anyone want to go first?" Reever asked.

The redhead behind Allen raised his hand, waving it around frantically as Reever sat on his desk top. He smiled with amusement as he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come up here."

The redhead ran up to the front happily. Allen stared at him blankly, still thinking about Butterflygirl's question. "I'm Lavi Deak Bookman! I'm a senior, I like reading and history, I work in the library here in school and at the public library, and I loooovvvee the ladies." he said cheerily.

"That last part was unncessary, Lavi." Reever noted.

"So?"

Reever rolled his eyes and went down the list in a random order. That gave Allen some time to rethink this program. He really didn't understand what he agreed to now that he's seen the other kids, but he shouldn't be one to judge. He definitely shouldn't stereotype them. He knows how bad that can affect somebody. "I'm Johnny Gil. I'm a junior and I like science and chess."

"I-I'm Mir-Miranda Lotto... Um... I like... clocks... and I... can't... do a... lot of things."

"I'm Mei Ling and I tell fortunes! I spend a lot of time with my Grandfather, too."

"Timothy Hearst, and I don't see any point in learning so I learn everything faster so I can get out of school faster and forget everything!" Wow, that kid really contradicts himself if you think about his logic, Allen mused.

"Kanda. My hobby is practicing with my sword in the dojo. If you ever use my first name I will kill you."

"Arystar Krory... the third... I like... new experiences..."

"I'm Lou Fa." the girl stared at Allen and Allen looked away. He seriously hates that. "I-I love learning."

"Rikei. I suppose I'm a nerd cause I like science and it's a dream of mine to make an invention no one has ever seen before!"

"Everyone calls me Shifu. I am also interested in science, but math is my strong point."

Wow. Allen couldn't keep himself from thinking about how boring a lot of these people appeared. "Noise Marie, and I have very good hearing. I am blind, though. I don't have many hobbies, but I tend to play the piano or organ sometimes."

"Hey, I'm Daisya Barry! I'm Yuu's and Marie's brother!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Roared Kanda as he threw as pencil at Daisya, flipping him off. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Kanda, behave!" Reever scolded, rubbing his temple. "Please, let it go just this once. It's the first day of the program."

Allen believed Kanda had some serious anger issues. He should really see somebody about that, but people say that about Allen being too depressed and that he should see someone to talk about his 'problems _because obviously his depression drove him to place a tattoo on his face and bleach his hair white'_. Temper is different from Allen's situation. While Allen thought about that, Chaoji Han walked up and introduced himself. Allen didn't listen to his hobbies, but he found out that Allen was the only sophmore in the class. Howard Link introduced himself next and Allen heard cake, but zoned out on him, too. Someone else went up. Allen figured it was Suman since he hasn't seen him up there and that left Allen and Lenalee. When Lenalee stood up in front of the class, he gazed at her, thinking about the other day she bumped into him in class. She landed her eyes on him as well, still handing him that apologetic smile. "I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui's-our principle's-little sister. I'm on the track team. Here's a friendly warning for the boys; be careful around me because my Brother has a major sister complex. He will hurt you by sending insane robots that always go out of control and, well, you get the point." Lenalee said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Allen slumped forward again, burying his face in his arms. Hopefully Reever would forget about him, but he knows that isn't going to happen. For a little bit Reever didn't say anything, but Allen can imagine his teacher's tender gaze. Allen wasn't shy, no, he just didn't like to be up front and in the center of attention. "He-hey, Re-Reever wants you u-up the-there." Miranda whispered to him.

Allen lifted his head. A bored expression crossed his face and Reever only smiled, beckoning Allen to come up. He sighed, getting out of his chair and walking up to Reever's desk. He stared at his feet, then at Lenalee, but shifted his gaze on Reever. "My name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you all." Allen mumbled, telling a tiny lie. He didn't really like meeting any of them.

"Any hobbies, Allen?" Reever asked.

"Not really."

"What about any special talents or close family members?"

Allen stuffed his hands in his pockets. He could feel the hard gazes on him. What was running through their minds? Were they even listening? Do they care? Oh, when is that question going to pop up? The one no fails to ask. "I'm an orphan, never had a family. They threw me out." Allen grumbled, earning a sigh from Reever. Allen wasn't completely lying. He heard Reever utter a stern "_Allen!",_ continuing to press on the subject. "I also know actrobatics... I also have a dog... Happy Reever?" Allen murmured.

Reever gave up. When the teacher didn't ask another question and everyone remained quiet, Allen trudged back over to his seat and slouched forward. He picked up his pen and twirled it around in his hands, the icy gazes still on him, he could feel them. He didn't have to be a mindreader to know what was going through their heads. He's heard it all before. "How depressing." Lavi whispered to Lenalee.

"That sure explains a lot about the mystery kid." Timothy remarked.

"Ignorant bastard." Chaoji noted. "No wonder nobody's ever adopted him."

"Now we all know why he went out and bleached his hair and got that tattoo." Suman added.

"What a delinquent."

"It's no wonder he has no friends."

"I can hear all of you." Allen blurted out, spinning around to glare at them. "If you're going to spread rumors why don't you learn to be quieter dumbasses!"

Everyone glared at Allen, but went silent nevertheless. Allen was surprised at his outburst, but slumped over again. This is why he couldn't meet Butterflygirl. They were all the same and no one every changed. It's always the same thing. If only the mark on his face was a tattoo, then he could get it removed if he went to some professional tattoo remover. Allen could still dye his hair so people can stop thinking it was bleached, but no, he couldn't get the money for that nor did he know how to do that trivial thing. Reever stared at Allen with forlorn, but Allen "Tched." and turned away. The only good thing about this program so far was that there were less people to worry about. "Okay, let's begin." Reever said, walking up to the board.

Reever grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. "Each and every one of you were chosen to come to this program for more than just your intellectual gifts. As you all know we picked you out based on your academic acheivements, teacher recommmendations, certain qualifications, your grades, and test results. The main grade we took was your SEISMICS score. Congradulations Lavi, you had the highest score." Reever began.

The class went in an uproar, cheering and laughing as they congradulated Lavi. Said person stood up and clasped his hands together, rolling them around his head. Allen rolled his eyes as the clapping died down. He couldn't help but notice the smile on Reever's face with disdain. Reever was always one to articulate the mighty acheivements his students make. "However, Lavi, you lack discipline. Allen, you had the highest average. Remember we took the factors out of everything. Unlike most other of your classmates, Allen was the calmest and most collected. You have an excellent and strong sense of determination that allows you to go above all other standards. You bypassed all of our expectations, putting you at the top of this class." Reever said, earning a dull stare from Allen.

"I'm honored." Allen said sarcastically.

"Try to at least pretend to care." Reever replied, setting the chalk down to reveal a puzzle drawn on the chalkboard. "What do you see on the board?"

"A crappy drawing." Daisya whistled.

"I'll be suspended if I say what I see." Lavi said honestly.

"Perv." Kanda stated.

Allen studied the board. This was a real intelligent group-note the sarcasm. Allen could see plain as day it was a numerical pattern. They were just turned upside down or on the side. The numbers meant for something else though. These were the numbers on the board: eight, 14, seven, five, 14, 21, eight, 20, and 25. "Swirly signs?" Mei Ling offered.

"Distorted people." Lavi suggested.

"Fish." Chaoji claimed.

Fish? Seriously? "Forty-one! The answer to life and every question is 41!" Lavi claimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Ingenuity." Allen remarked, thoughtfully, inwardly smirking to himself as Reever nodded.

"Please clarify how you figured that out, Allen." Reever said.

Allen now cursed himself. Slowly Allen explained the concept of the pattern. Some were looking at him angrily and other curiously. Allen didn't mind. There were some people here he really doesn't care who he outwitted and made them look dumb, but damn, they were doing one hell of a good job doing that themselves. "The shapes are numbers slanted around in a different angles than usually. Each number represents a letter in the English, 26 lettered alphabet, giving you the word ingenuity."

"Exactly!" Reever slammed his hand on the desk. "This program is all about ingenuity! Quick-thinking, rationalizations, thinking outside the box, being open-minded, creativity, the ability to factor aspects and sort them, and more! This program will teach you this and help you improve socially, mentally, emotionally, confidently, then put it to the test. Your new teachers and your classmates will all teach you these skills and _you will help_ your classmates. Aside from the potential for this task you all show something very similar-differentiality! It doesn't matter where your roots are, your age, your passion for games or clubs, or your appearance." Reever paused, eyeing Allen. "Don't let people's first impressions deceive you. Inside each of you there is a coldness, a side none of you want to share openly, and secrets. Those who appear happy and cheery may have a dark secret or another side of them. Those that appear cold and brutal may not be as mean as they first seem. This class does not have failure. I don't expect 100% effort, and I don't expect 200%, I expect _you_. All of you will find by the end of the year you will make a difference one way or another. We are here to support each other and don't ever think you're alone."

Allen frowned. You could almost see the indifference emitting from him. He scoffed, putting his pencil on a piece of paper before he started drawing a butterfly. '_Butterflygirl, would you agree with everyone about me?_'


	5. Breaking Impressions

**Cyber and Reality**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**Breaking Impressions**

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as Miranda began fidgeting and squirming. She would often hit the table and that ended up bothering Allen. She was annoying. When Reever started passing out the tests the room went very quiet. Pop quiz day! How joyful. It was clear as day that half the class was worried about it. Apparently the new program was making them nervous. It looks like three people have test annxiety, too. That would be Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee. It's not too surprising. "When you finish your test turn your paper over. You may take out a book and read, or if you're silent, draw on a piece of paper." Reever said.<p>

Everyone picked up their pencils. Allen studied the paper, not forgetting to write his name at the top like a lot of people do-ahem-_Miranda_. It was really easy. The quiz showed a picture of a skeleton. All you had to do was write down the name for each bone a line was drawn to, which was most, and that line would have a random letter beside it. Off to the side was the answer list with empty lines beside the letters. So far on Allen's list there was patella, fibula, cranium, femur, oral cavity, spinal cord (all three sectors that made the spinal cord), and ribs. It took a minute more to finish his test. He flipped it over and pushed it to the front of the desk, putting his head down in the process. Reever gazed at him curiously, but he disregarded it. Being suspicious of Allen not trying too hard, the teacher walked over and exmined his paper. A gentle smile formed on his face as he put the paper down. He leaned over, whispering in Allen's ear, "Good job, Allen."

Lenalee lifted her head to gaze at Allen. He really did look depressed. She wondered if something happened to him. She went back to her test, but she started to get this knot in her chest, her hands were extremely clammy, and her mind seemed blank. Her stomach churned and Lenalee felt like she was going to be sick. It took thirty minutes for her to finish test. Last again on another test. Curse her test anxiety. '_I hope I did well_.' Lenalee thought as Reever took up the tests. "While you're waiting to go to your next class you can all do whatever you like as long as it's school appropriate, _Lavi_." Reever said.

"No dancing on the desks?" Lavi asked.

"No."

"No reading?"

"As long as it's school appropriate."

"Damn... Can I tease Yuuuuuuu?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that! I'm going to kill you Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted, trying to reach past Lenalee to choke him, but Lenalee kept him away. Gee, Allen felt a little sorry for her. "God dammit! Move!"

"Language, Kanda!" Reever scolded.

"Tch."

"Can I take out my laptop?" Allen asked.

"Why are you bringing it to school?" Reever questioned, putting his attention on Allen now.

"Can't trust it at home and it's better than the school computers."

Reever nodded, but you could tell he was hesitating about that. Lenalee watched Allen take out his laptop, thinking about how he was going to get on some game like most guys do when they're on any computer at school. Allen proved her wrong as he signed into Stream Network. That gave her an idea. CrownClown95 might be on, too. She took hers out knowing Reever would say yes. As fast as she could she zipped through the sign in and was connected onto Stream Network. She found a message, but what really surprised her was that it came only two minutes ago, around the time Allen got on. That thought led to another thought and soon she got an idea. Quickly she turned the volume off her laptop, reading her message from the mystery guy, then slowly typed back.

**CrownClown95**: Hey, are you on Butterfly? You're not sleeping in class, are you?

**Butterflygirl**: I don't sleep in class! I'm an honor student Clowny! How is your day going?

When Lenalee sent the message her eyes settled on Allen's laptop. Within seconds a message popped up on his screen, around the same length as Lenalee's, and if she squints... she sees CrownClown95 in the screen corner and Butterflygirl in the message box in bold. She gulped nervously. "Unbelievable." Lenalee whispered. The Clown had been right. He wasn't at all what she was expecting, but she can't tell if he's bitter or just hurt, or something entirely different, nevertheless, she knows he's got a gentle side. Lenalee promised him she wouldn't judge him, but it was still shocking. Should she tell him she's Butterflygirl? Great, it feels like she's taking another test. To tell or not to tell? "Lavi... Lavi, look."

Lavi leaned over, looking at Lenalee's screen, a smile on his face. "You're talking to him again?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Yes, but that's not it. Look at Allen's screen. I swear I see my pen name on it and CrownClown95." Lenalee whispered.

Lavi straightened his back, slightly bending over the desk. Sure enough Lenalee's small conversation with him was there. His fingers were lingering over the keyboard, trying to find something to say back to Lenalee or in his mind, Butterflygirl. His jaw dropped and his emerald eye widened as he sat back down. "Unbelievable!" Lavi hissed.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things." Lenalee said as she palmed her face. She finally knows what his voice sounds like. Cold and empty, purely self-restricted, and quiet. He definitely didn't look how she expected. Maybe she thought this was going to be some fantasy scenario unconsciously. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Stop chatting with him?" Lavi suggested.

"But he's really nice in the chat room." Lenalee uttered.

Lenalee looked at the screen. CrownClown95 sent another message. Might as well call him Allen now.

**CrownClown95**: I got a pop quiz on the human skeleton. It was easy in my opinion. I guess it brightened my day a little because when I was little I wanted to be a doctor-used to study the human body constantly. I gave up on that dream since I have no social skills. Anyone I meet dislikes me immediately. That's why I'm afraid to meet you Butterfly. I don't want to hurt you and make it seem like this person in the chat room was a fake persona I created. I don't want you to hate me... The best way for that to happen is to keep you in my cyber world and out of reality.

Lenalee blinked. Allen wanted to be a doctor once? He didn't seem like the type to be a doctor. At least he's recognizing his terrible social skills. Lenalee tapped the laptop, thinking about what to say back or if she should sit beside Allen and tell him. She has all the messages to prove to him she is the Butterfly he's been talking to. The funny thing is Allen didn't seem like the person to tell Lenalee everything he has told her as CrownClown95. There had to be a reason... It was odd, but Lenalee never knew Allen's name despite his appearance until he joined her class. All she knows about Allen are rumors, but CrownClown95 is telling her about him and the things he feels. To her CrownClown95 was lonely and sad, that meant Allen had to be feeling down and hurt, right? He says he never has a good day, but not always a horrible day.

**Butterflygirl**: I understand. If you don't want to meet me yet, that's fine... But we will meet soon. Why did you want to be a doctor?

**CrownClown95**: That was a long time ago...

Lenalee sighed. She guessed she was going to have to wait a little longer for another answer. Lenalee was going to respond with an okay and ask another question. but then another message came in.

**CrownClown95**: I had a deformity and my left arm used to be completely paralyzed. That was one of the main reasons.

Deformity? Lenalee tried not to gaze at Allen, but it was difficult. Was the deformity on his left arm? How was his left arm working now if it used to be paralyzed? Reever mentioned Allen had strong determination. You can accomplish anything with the right mindset. So maybe that was it.

**Butterflygirl**: Thanks for telling me... What are your hobbies?

**CrownClown95**: My biggest hobby is talking to pretty Butterflies. I study a lot to learn about new things, too. I try to stay at home. School is bad enough for me, so I stay away from the public society as best as I can.

**Butterflygirl**: Why?

**CrownClown95**: I'm a freak.

Lenalee pursed her lips together. Allen was self-conscious about himelf. He was not self-complacement, not self-centered like the class thinks. It's the oppsosite. He's self-convicted and self-condemned. Was that why on the first day he whirled around to yell at everyone? He already believes what they say? Does anyone know anything about Allen?

**Butterflygirl**: Do you truly believe that?

"Yes." Allen whispered, sitting back in his chair as he rubbed his temple. Lenalee settled her eyes on him as shadows casted over his eyes. Lenalee looked at the screen with a frown. He replied with a yes and that he had to go. Allen shut his laptop and put it away, burying his head in his arms again. Lenalee saw him clench and unclenched his hands. It was then she saw the glove on his left hand. "Could you understand, Butterfly?" Allen added.

Lenalee put her laptop away. She got up and moved her chair so she was sitting across from Allen at his desk. When she knocked on the wooden desk Allen looked up at her with his ever present scowl. Lenalee got lost in his silvery-blue eyes, mist with so many emotions, but they were beauitful. That kind of eye color was rare, more genuine than even Lenalee's. "Hello." Lenalee greeted.

Allen put all his weight on his arms. He made no eye contact. He was looking right through her. Lenalee could tell he wasn't looking at her at all. He must've been focusing on something behind her to make it seem like he was staring at her. "Hi." he grumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah."

Lenalee fidgeted. His eyes looked dead. It was like there was no life in them. That scared her. She wanted to heal those eyes, she wanted to see life in them. What he needed was a hug! But she can't do that without Komui trying to go whacko on everyone. _His sister complex senses will start tingling_. She looked at a piece of paper on the desk in front of him. It looked old, plus it was wrinkled, but on it there were dozens of butterflies from all sorts of angles. It was beautiful. She smiled at that. "Did you draw those?" Lenalee asked, pointing at the paper.

Allen studied the paper for a second, but nodded. "Do you like butterflies?" Lenalee inquired.

"Y-yeah... Mainly one in specific." Allen murmured and Lenalee could see a very vague blush brush on his cheeks. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know. You seemed upset. Problems at home?"

Allen's fingers curled over the edge of the desk. Lenalee didn't know what to make of it, but then she remembered he was an orphan. Did that mean he was at a foster home? Maybe she shouldn't of asked that. "I-I'm sorry, I completely forgot y-you said you were an orphan." Lenalee mentally cursed at herself. _'What a nice way to clear that up, Lenalee. You probably made it worse_.' Lenalee waved her hands around. "So-sorry."

"I don't live in a foster home if that's what you're worried about. I was put in the care of some greedy bastard years ago." Allen deadpanned.

"So there are problems at home?" Lenalee mumbled.

Allen visibly bit his bottom lip. Lenalee could see his lips quivering and anger flash in his eyes, but also sadness. Something tells her he doesn't get along with his guardian. Wait. Did that mean he had been adopted? Hhmmm. "Why do you care?" Allen spat, but then looked away, almost ashamed.

"I-I don't know."

Allen studied her as if trying to figure her out, trying to find some missing puzzle piece. She concluded that he was wondering when an insult or rude comment would come up. Maybe a question about his hair and the tattoo on his face, but Lenalee didn't want to be rude. She just wanted to know why he acted the way he did. Lenalee wanted to know who he really was. Lenalee would like to see that stunning smile again. The one she saw when she bumped into him in class. "Can I ask you a question, Allen?"

"Depends."

"How did you figure out that ingenuity puzzle Reever put on the board?"

Allen shrugged. He really didn't know how he figured it out. "I just saw a pattern and since it wasn't a numerical pattern I related it to the alphabet... It's just... When I saw it the answer came to me."

"I wish I could do that. That was really impressive." Lenalee chimed.

Lavi smirked, nodding his head as he listened to Lenalee and Allen talk. Of course this didn't just catch Lavi's attention. Naturally Kanda noticed this, Miranda, most of the class, but it also caught Reever's attention, making him smile at the scene. You can see Allen was uncomfortable, but he tried to hide it. "What'd you think it was?" Allen asked softly.

"Ummm, some ancient script or something. It looked really strange." Lenalee laughed.

* * *

><p>Allen didn't know why he was talking to her. Was it that he was captivated by Lenalee? He may be a prick sometimes, but he knows when to give credit to someone when they were pretty. He did feel a bit nervous talking to her. For some reason she was talking to him and he didn't know why. That irritated him a little, but he was sort of glad she was talking to him. It reminded him of his conversations with Butterfly. She was understanding and nice, gave Allen some respectable space, and she didn't push anything. Before class ended she wound up having all of Allen's trust. What made it even better was that she made no remarks about his appearance, didn't ask any questions about it, and she didn't stare at his scar. He couldn't stop thinking about it all day. He even zoned out of the lessons today to think about Butterflygirl and Lenalee. He got called up to the front of class several times because he was caught not paying attention, but every equation or question they asked about Allen had answered correctly. Some of them had been trick questions and likely not even what the teacher were talking about, but he got nervous in Winters Sokalo's class. He's a little scary. Even Allen had to admit that.<p>

Allen did get detention because of that, though. So now he was in a quiet room. Kanda was there and so was Lavi. Those two were sitting next to each other, both eyeing Allen. Funny how easy it was for Allen to get into detention today. He must have been really out of it, but right now he regretted it because of the two boys. Lavi was looking at Allen like he was intrigued by something while Kanda was sending him cold glares. The reason why Lavi was in detention was because he made some comment about the women's physique. In other words, something completely inappropriate. Ms. Klaud Nine was not happy about that either. Kanda threatened to kill half the class today because they decided to gang up on him and call him Yuu in his adoptive Father's classroom. In the next classroom he threatened to kill the teacher, earning him ten days of detention. Without the teacher looking he punched Lavi. Luckily for him. Had he been caught Kanda would've been suspended.

As soon as detention was over Allen gathered his belongings. He waited for everyone to leave before him. When that happened, he stood up and headed to his school locker. He needed to pick up a few books for school. When he had them safely in his bookbag some kids from detention walked up to him, pulling on his collar and slamming him into the wall. Allen glared at them, but said nothing. Apparently going into detention with all the bad kids didn't go unnoticed. "Well, look what we have here." Suman said cooly.

Allen tried walking away, but Suman grabbed him and slammed him agianst the lockers again. Allen saw three more guys with him and sighed. "What do you want, Suman?"

"Oooh, you're gettin' sassy?" one of Suman's back up buddies mocked.

"What do you think we should do, Eshi?"

"I don't know Pierrot. Maybe we ought to teach him a new lesson. Right Thread?"

"Damn straight we will."

"How cute. You're giving your friends pet names?" Allen mocked, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have a kid already Suman? Is this what you're going to teach the child? How pathetic."

Suman narrowed his eyes and punched Allen in the face, slamming his head against the concrete wall at the same time. The others joined in and Allen never got a chance to fight back with all of them attacking him at once. Before he knew it he was on the ground, aching and in pain, trying to stand up, but was continuously kicked down. They kept slamming his body against the wall. Allen didn't bother asking for help. He didn't think anyone was around. The groans and cries of pain didn't fail to escape his motuh, though. If this continued too much longer he will have a broken rib or a crushed skull. "That ought to teach the freak a lesson."

Allen's body shook as he painfully stood up, using the wall for support. He held his side, still glaring at the boys. They all looked like seniors. When they saw him stand up they only laughed and cracked their knuckles, getting ready to hit him again, but this time Allen lunged forward and punched one of them. He knew all their names, but he only knew one person and his face. Everyone else he could only guess on. So he didn't know which one he tackled and was repeatedly punching in the face. When everyone got over their shock, one of them tackled Allen off of their friend. Like the other guy, Allen punched him and kneed him in the crotch, pushing him off. It didn't take long for an all out war to begin with four to one. Allen ignored his pain, but from the corner of his eyes he saw red hair and another tall guy. He discovered Lavi and Kanda were watching from the sidelines with a frown. Lavi looked angry and ready to join in, but with who Allen didn't know. Kanda held an unknown expression. When they finally took a step forward, a few teachers came running down the hall. At that moment three guys were trying to get up off the floor, but smirked and stopped when the teachers arrived. Allen got caught punching Suman and was yanked away from him. All didn't fight the teachers' restraint, but continued to glare at the bullies. "Allen Walker!"

"What is going on?" Ms. Nine demanded.

"The kid just started attacking us!" one of them exclaimed.

"I did-"

"See?"

"You bastard!" Allen tried to attack Suman again for interrupting him. He almost got out of the grips, but failed. Then he looked in the direction Lavi and Kanda had been in to see if he could get their help, but they were gone.

"Allen Walker, you a suspended for the next three days. We'll see you on Thursday next week and in Saturday detention for the next month, also beginning next week."

"That's up to the principle!" Allen yelled. "And I was only defending myself!"

"Go home." Ms. Nine said sternly.

Allen had no doubt she would be able to convince Komui to have him suspended. The bastards. He picked up his bookbag, holding his sore side, and staggered away. Wonderful, he twisted his ankle. That caused him to limp. Now he had to walk a few miles home. That's not going to be pleasant. He could almost hear the boys laughing at him. By time he gets back to school the rumor will spread. What a grand Friday it had been, right?

Upon arriving at home he was relieved to find Cross gone still. He got some pain relievers and took out the first aid kit to get the ace bandage to wrap around his ankle. He growled when he remember he needed to take a shower. He had to unwrap it and quickly jump in the shower, wincing in pain as he got in because of his ankle. He had too much pressure on it. When he got out from underneath the hot liquid and dressed himself, he saw that he had a few bruises on his face. Some will fade away before he gets to school next week. Some won't. "Shitty ass retards. So much for being a shadow anymore." Allen mumbled, banging his head on the sink counter before crawling to his room to lay on his bed. "It hurts."

Allen hugged one of his pillows, burying his face in another. His laptop lay on his bed, opened, and connected to Stream Network. He didn't feel like talking to Butterflygirl. As long as she doesn't try to talk to him he'll be fine. Instead he tightened his hold on his pillow as tears fell down his face because of the pain racking in his body. He cried because he really needed to. It wasn't only because of the pain from being beat up. He couldn't cry when Cross was here. He couldn't cry in school. He couldn't around anyone. That's the worst thing he could do, cry in front of someone. He grounded his teeth, not caring how loud his cries were or his screams. Everything came out muffled though. For hours he cried, for hours he sat alone, for hours the pain in his body taunted him, then Timcampy opened the door a little, whimpering. Allen sniffled, turning a little. "Tim... Come here, boy." Allen said, raspy, and voice strained.

Timcampy slowly crawled on the bed. Half his body was planted on Allen's legs and stomach, but his head stretched to Allen's chest. The pain worsened for a moment, but the warmth was agreeable. Allen stroked Timcampy's fur with a frail smile. "I love you, Tim."

The dog didn't respond. His big brown doggy eyes only stared at Allen intently before licking his face. Allen chuckled, but made him stop when the _swoosh _and _blop-a-ding!_ sound was heard. Allen pulled the laptop coser to him, that small smile still present, as he read Butterflygirl's text.

**Butterflygirl**: You're not a freak Clowny. Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here to listen to your problems and talk about them. Whenever you need someone I'm there. Always remember you aren't the only one imperfect. We all have secrets. It doesn't matter how we look either. I think your heart makes you wonderful.

**CrownClown95**: I appreciate that Butterfly... I got in a fight. I'm suspended now because I got caught defending myself. I suppose it looked pretty bad. Right now I'm hoping the medicine kicks in soon. My entire body hurts... And I can't stop crying.

* * *

><p>Lenalee blinked back a few tears. Those words seemed really sad, but only with that last sentence added in. If he dind't add that Lenalee would think he's angry. She can imagine Allen saying that and how solemn it was. What bothered her was that he was crying. Had she not figured out Allen was her chat friend CrownClown, then she would've never thought of Allen crying. He seemed to tough and prideful to cry. Does he cry everyday? Does he only cry when he's alone?<p>

**Butterflygirl**: I'm crying with you.

**CrownClown95**: Butterflies don't deserve to cry.

**Butterflygirl**: Clowns shouldn't be crying. The makeup will smear. That will scare the kids away. You DON'T deserve to cry.

She wondered what it sounded like when Allen laughed. Was he laughing? That's the idea she had in mind for him. To make him laugh.

**Butterflygirl**: Did you start the fight?

**CrownClown95**: No, Butterfly.

**Butterflygirl**: Then our principle won't approve of your suspension. I guarentee it.

**CrownClown95**: Maybe, then maybe not.

Lenalee smiled. If only he knew who she was, then he'd believe her. Oh, how much she wanted to see Allen right now and hug him tightly. She didn't ask who he got in a fight with though. That's definitely hurt his dignity. "Allen, Reever was right. You are not what I first thought you were."

* * *

><p>Allen didn't know how it happened, but he got out of his suspension. Instead of Saturday detention, though, he got stuck working at the public library with that kid Lavi for a month. That month will be fascinating. Well, it was actually a deal he made. Stay out of detention and have it kept off his record including his Friday's after school detention if he works at the public library. No blemishes on his transcript sounded good to him. What bothered him though was when he missed Monday because of his ankle. It started to swell, the pain continued, and it turned balck and blue. Allen had to go up to the ER because he thought it was broken. It had been a pain because he had to walk, but it was sort of worth it. The prescribed medication helped a lot, but it was not broken. He sprained it really bad and the bone had a tiny fracture, but nothing to worry about. Now he was gladly out of PE classes until further notice. The bad thing was that the doctor wanted him using crutches. Allen took them, but he wasn't using them in school. He couldn't. He had to walk to and from school, and that distance was too long for someone with crutches.<p>

So when he entered class,he was late, because of how bad his ankle had been hurting he had to stop walking repeatedly. Reever gazed at him unsurely as he limped in with the tardy note. Everyone stared at him, jeering him with their nasty glares, but he heard a few gasps. He could already hear the class talking about it, about Allen's fight with Suman and three idiots with whacky names. Welcome to high school. "Allen, are you okay?" Reever asked, but Allen only staggerd to his desk silently.

"It's only sprained." he grumbled.

"Allen." Reever said sternly.

"I'm fine."

Suman gazed at Allen solemnly. Allen didn't see it. He didn't even listen to what else Reever was saying. He only took out his notebook and binder, eyeing the board calmly. Lavi and Kanda watched him. Kanda wouldn't admit it, but both of them felt guilty for not helping him or sticking up for him the other day. Lavi had been too ashamed to even tell Lenalee about it. "Allen what happened?" Reever asked.

Allen assumed some of the teachers hadn't been informed about his fight. Allen didn't want to tell Reever becuase he was one of the few people who had faith in him. He sighed heavily, looking at Suman for a minute, but then looked away. He could see the concern and fear on Suman's face. Reever would make sure Suman would get suspended if he heard Suman had attacked him. "I fell down the stairs." Allen lied, staring at the papers in front of him.

Reever was about to press on with the subject, but decided against it. He went on with the lesson, but kept glancing at Allen. "Hey, kid, you feel okay?" Lavi whispered.

"I'm fine." Allen seethed.

"You sure?"

"If you feel so unsure about that, then maybe you should have intervened asshole. Screw off." Allen spat, trying to listen to his teacher.

"S-sorry."

"Sorry my ass."

Lavi sighed, giving up. "This is going to be a long program."

* * *

><p><strong>The three names Pierrot, Eshi, and Thread were all akuma in -man. They are NOT OC's. Have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
